Interruptions
by xxDarkFaeriexx
Summary: Marta is on vacation and Emil and Richter rent a hotel and plan to enjoy their night together. More and more people begin to show up and they find it hard to find privacy...this is my first fan fic so Please Review!
1. Return from Mexico

Interruptions

(Richter x Emil)

Emil was sitting in a hotel room in Altamira watching tv. He couldn't understand why Marta and Collette kept fighting over him. Didn't they realize he already loved someone else?

Richter had gone away to Mexico to find the world's perfect taco. He had said he would be back at 10:00 p.m. tonight. It was 9:45.

Emil was getting impatient. He hadn't seen Richter in a long time…and he loved tacos. He started drumming his fingers on the coffee table beside him. He couldn't help but keep looking at the clock, watching the change of every minute.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. 'Ah, that must be Richter,' thought Emil to himself, 'He's 6 minutes and 27 seconds early…'

"Come in. I've been waiting…" said Emil.

Richter stepped in wearing him normal apparel along with a sombrero and said, "Hola Emil! I have succeeded in finding the taco. And I have potato olay's as well." Richter held up a large bag for Emil to see.

"Do you have... the stuff?" asked Emil anxiously.

A large grin spread across the red haired man's face, "Yes, I do."

Only Richter of Emil's extreme love of cheese.

"What are you watching?" he asked the blond.

"An Emeril Marathon."

"I see. They say that 'BAM' is the magic that turns food into art."

"Huh?"

"They are words that Genis once said when he was making cookies for Mithos."

"Oh, that's kind of weird. Let's eat the taco."

"Yes, the taco, of course," he said, and then more quietly added, "Only with the taco…and some other things….can I turn my dreams into reality. Heh heh heh…"

He loved taking advantage of Emil with cheese.

Emil began eating the taco and glanced at Richter, "Don't you want any?"

"No, no, I'm quite full and besides you look quite hungry."

"Okay," Emil continued stuffing his face until the whole taco was gone.

"Emil…" Richter said.

"Yes?"

"I can't stand this tension between us anymore. We both know we're thinking the same thing…"

Richter gazed at Emil while the blond, on the other hand, stared intently at the cheese."

"Are you thinking about cheese too, Richter?"

Kind of…I'm thinking about the many uses of cheese….and us."

"What about us?"

"Emil, you know I love you, and I hope you feel the same about me…"

The blond actually looked serious for the first time that evening, "Oh Richter, I've loved you from the moment I met you."

The older man looked quite close to tears as he said, "That's very touching, but what I have to say now may not sound so sweet. It might sound rather bold really…" He fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'm worried you may find this rather perverted but…in this room…with you here…I can't help but think about the things I want to do with you…" He reached out and stroked Emil's face, "Things I'm not sure you're ready for."

Emil understood the man's vague words and said, "I think I may have been thinking about those things too. And yes, I'm ready."

Richter suddenly had an idea and said, "I'll get the cheese."

"I like the sound of that, said Emil."

The older man began to kiss Emil slowly. Emil broke the kiss for a second and nervously stared at Richter. He's never done this sort of thing before. He wasn't exactly sure of what to do. Richter aggressively ran his fingers through Emil's hair and pulled his forward and kissed him again and the blond felt Richter's tongue meet his own.

Emil's heart began pounding, though he wasn't quite sure whether is was fear or excitement. All he knew was that he wanted Richter. He wanted Richter now. Emil became more aggressive as he grabbed on to Richter's hair and began viciously making out with him and even biting a little. The red- haired man moaned in pleasure as Emil gasped for breath.

Emil gazed intently at Richter, "Would it be too much to ask you to get undressed?"

"Not at all. It would be a pleasure…as long as you do as well."

In moments they were lying next to each other on the floor, both naked. Emil glanced down at Richter's fully erected penis and smiled. He suddenly began slathering cheese sauce all over the older man's body and began to lick it off. Emil started at his neck and then worked his way down to his chest where he began to lick at his nipples and then slowly made his way down the Richter's penis.

Emil began to lick at it for a while which greatly pleasured Richter. He began to gently suck at it and was pleased by the older man's moans. He was just about to take it entirely into his mouth when…

The door swung open and Collette came in riding on Tenebrae. Collette was wearing swim trunks and no shirt… but she was completely flat and had no breast. She…was a he! It still had blond hair and was starting to grow a beard. Emil had always thought she would make a better boy than girl…So she had finally made the change.


	2. Troubled

"Tenebie, I don't think this is the swimming pool," said Collette in a deep voice.

The centurion glanced at Emil and Richter who were staring at him and said, "Normally I would say something at a sight like this, but I don't feel the need."

Collette began sniffing the air around her and shrieked, "Oh my god is that CHEESE?!? Tenebie, you know I'm DEATHLY ALERGIC to cheese!"

"Really? My mistake." Then Tenebrae said quietly to Emil, "May I borrow some of that?"

Emil handed him some and Tenebrae discreetly hid it. He glance at Emil and Richter in disgust and said, "I'm taking Collette to the pool now. You two enjoy yourselves."  
Once they were alone again, Emil walked back to Richter and said, "Now where were we?"

Richter smiled a mischievous half-smile and said, "I'll remind you…Now it's my turn."

Richter pushed Emil's shoulders against the ground and moved so he was lying on top of Emil. He slowly began to move his body up and down. He moved his hands to grip Emil's hips and pull them towards him. The blond moaned loudly. He loved the feeling of having Richter in him. He'd never felt anything so amazing… He never wanted it to stop. Richter glanced at Emil's face as if in questioning, and then began to pick up the speed a bit.

Both men were completely covered in sweat. Richter began to thrust more forcefully as he let out his own moans. It became almost painful for Emil and he struggled not to scream. He tried to stay still but the pain became unbearable.

"R-Ric…Richter….S-Stop…I can't…" Emil managed to get out.

"No," growled the older man sounding animalistic.

"P-please…Richter! ...Just a….little…break," Emil almost screamed.

The older man unwillingly stopped and angrily turned to face away from Emil, still panting.

"I thought you said you were ready," hissed Richter.

"I-I am. It's just all so fast," Emil muttered, "I'm sorry."

Richter sighed, "Its okay. I pushed you too far. We can stop if…"

"No!" Emil shouted, grabbing Richter and turning him to face him and kissed him hard and said, "I want this…for us."

"Very well, I'll take it slowly this time then," said Richter and then he softly kissed Emil and whispered, "I love you."

The blond broke the kiss and whispered back, "I love you too."

"I'll let you take control then," muttered Richter. "Just fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Presea walked quietly into the room. She looked around and said in her small, emotionless voice, "I was looking for Regal's room, but I got lost. It must be the next one over." And with that, she left the room as quietly as she came in.


	3. Unexpected Chosen

"Okay," said Emil seductively, "Now this is where our little play time is really going to begin. This time I'll be sure to please you."

They almost immediately began kissing again, Emil letting his tongue feel all around Richter's mouth and only stopping when he met the older man's tongue. They began to aggressively make out as they both became extremely horny. Emil had never felt an urge quite so strong. Not only did he want Richter, but he needed him and he was going to try his hardest to satisfy both Richter and himself.

He began by sucking on Richter's long, hard penis, this time taking it fully into his mouth without a second thought. He decided to first pleasure the older man a bit this way and then begins where they'd left off earlier. Emil quickly sucked and licked as Richter moaned frequently. This pleased Emil. He seemed to have control over Richter and could now do whatever he pleased. His own erection got harder by the second.

Finally he couldn't ignore the urge or how horny he'd become. He began eagerly thrusting his hips into Richter as he let out his own moans of pleasure. Emil moved his body up and down slowly, slightly shaking as he gripped Richter's hips. The blond arched his body over him and began moving faster and panting more heavily. The older man grabbed hold tightly on Emil's shoulders and moaned, "Harder."

Emil pushed forcefully with every thrust, knowing each one sent his lover more pleasure. Richter let out a loud shaky moan then was on the border line of a scream and pulled the blond closer to him for a moment, then fiercely managed to push Emil over and switch position so he was on top. He began thrusting even harder as Emil moaned and then he pushed all the way against Emil and lustfully began licking and kissing him as he continued thrusting.

Richter's entire body was shaking. Emil, himself was very near to an orgasm. He could feel the pain just as last time, but the pleasure was much stronger. They were both heavily panting and Emil felt a ward liquid leak down on him from Richter. He rode out his orgasm for a while, his body violently shaking.

The older man stopped for a moment as Emil snarled, "You can't just stop because you-," he began.

"Forgive me," interrupted Richter as he began rubbing Emil's still very hard penis. He began to tease Emil as he gently licked the tip of it. The blond growled in want of more. Richter took in into his mouth and began sucking while he also rubbed it with his hand. He felt the tension began to leave Emil's body and he moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Rich…ter…" he got out between moans."  
He kept sucking sensually until Emil was nearly one suck away from his orgasm and stopped. He enjoyed teasing the younger man.  
"Damn it! Don't stop," shouted Emil, "What the fuck?!  
Richter laughed lightly and returned to sucking as Emil's body began shaking and he moaned as Richter's mouth filled with his semen, but still continued sucking as the blond continuously moaned. Then Richter got back on top of Emil and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Thank you," said Emil, panting.

Richter just smiled and said, "So now what should we do?"

Emil grinned seductively, and said, "Oh, I'm not done playing with you yet."

"Emil," said Richter, "Do you think maybe we should lock the door?"

"No, I don't think there should be any more interruptions. I mean who else could possibly show up?"

Just then the door swung open. It was a certain red- haired chosen wearing nothing but a very tight black speedo.

"I think this is Emil's room," he muttered as he walked in, and then said as he looked up, "Hey do you have a bathroom 'cause I really need to- OH MY GOD!!" Zelos exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"You could have at least knocked…" said Richter angrily as Emil rushed to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Richter. He didn't really care about Collette seeing him naked because she was too stupid to really think anything of it and Presea wasn't fazed by anything. He could have been holding a giant green chicken and Presea wouldn't say anything. Other than those two, Richter and Marta, he really preferred to be clothed while in front of them.

"I should've, but I didn't think you would be-  
Zelos's phone began ringing, playing his Mexican sounding theme music. "Oh, it's the shortie."

He answered his phone and Emil and Richter curiously listened to his side of the conversation: "Genis! You'll never believe what happened! …How did you know?...Presea?...Hey, did you remember to feed Mr. Whiskers?...Okay, good…Oh my god! You did?!?...You brought your Christmas lederhosen?!...But it's not even Christmas…I know, I like them too…Yes, yes I remembered that you're allergic to pepperonis so I only ordered cheese pizza…Hey, who's talking in the background?... No way! He's here?!...Yeah sure I don't care…Okay…Love ya kid. Bye!"

Zelos closed his phone and said, "Seriously, can I use your can? I really need to take a leak."  
"Go right ahead," said Emil sounding annoyed.

Once Zelos was in the bathroom Emil awkwardly pulled his pants back on, not bothering to put on any underwear and got up to sit in the chair he'd been sitting in earlier in front of the t.v. Emeril was still on. He had hardly even noticed. He hit the power button then turned to look at Richter who was also putting his red boxers back on, the blanket lying next to him. Emil couldn't help but stare at his penis as he pulled them up, the blanket next to him. Both had sex hair and were covered in sweat.  
Richter didn't bother putting his pants on and looked over at Emil and said, "Do you think maybe once Zelos leaves we should try to go somewhere a little more private. I don't like all these interruptions."

"I know," said Emil, "There must be a party or something. I saw tons of rheiards outside before you came. I don't know where we would go though…"

Well if nothing else, we could at least move to a different room. You do have a bed don't you?"

"Yeah, that's a good-," Emil was interrupted by another person barging into the room…


	4. Chaos

"Hey Zelos? Mr. Whisker's went missing!" said Genis, indeed wearing his Christmas lederhosen. It was red and green and had white snowflakes and a big light up tree on the front.

"What!?!?" Zelos yelled and rushed out of the bathroom, "Mithos is going to kill us!"

"Not me," said Genis, "My pookie-bear would never hurt me."

"Bleh…cut the smooshy talk kid. It's creeping me out."

Just then the door opened again and Regal and Yuan walked in, both wearing suits and Yuan said, "We ditched the royal ball. It was rather boring."

"My, my, don't you two look handsome," said Zelos.

"Actually, these suits are quite uncomfortable…kind of like the way Emil and Richter look."

"Speaking of which, what are you two doing in here? Both of you are half naked and covered in sweat…and is that someone's underwear over there?" asked Yuan seeming totally unfazed as he glanced at Emil's green boxers which were lying not far from Richter.

"Well…to put things bluntly we were kind of-," began Emil.

"About to have gay sex," interrupted Zelos.

"Hmm, well no one can be as good as Mithos," said Genis smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"That's not true!" said Yuan.

"Oh really?" challenged Genis.

"Kratos is much sexier and manlier."

"Oh, I know. His spandex shows off the good really well."

"Back off kid. He's all mine."

Zelos started to shake his head, "I feel myself getting gayer by the second…"  
Mithos abruptly flew in through the open window in his Yggdrasil form and Genis suddenly squealed, "My love! You're here! Oh how I missed you my little cupcakekins!"

Mithos changed to his child form and said, "Yes, my darling sugar-pie! I couldn't stay away from you for one more minute!"

They immediately grabbed hold of each other and began to kiss. The kiss began to grow deeper, but then Zelos exclaimed, "Mr. Whiskers is missing!"

Mithos changed back to his Yggdrasil form and turned to face Zelos, fury in his dazzling green eyes as he shouted, "What?! Zelos, you idiot!"  
"B-but it was Genis!"

"Don't you blame my Genis!"

Emil had gotten bored and went back to sit by Richter and began to kiss him softly.

Lloyd walked into the room riding Noishe, "Hey, is Genis in here?" Then he saw Emil and Richter making out on the floor and said (he didn't know about Genis and Mithos…or about Yuan and his dad), "OH MY GOD! EW! MY EYES, MY EYES ARE BURNING!"  
Lloyd guided Noishe away from Emil and Richter as the broke apart awkwardly and Noishe whined.

"What's the matter Lloyd?" asked Genis in confusion.

"What do you mean what's the- MITHOS! I thought you were dead!"  
"Only my former companions and Genis may call me by that name!" shouted Mithos angrily.

Just then the door swung open (yet again) and Kratos walked in holding a fluffy white cat, "Yo Mithos! I think you lost this…and there's a party in Derris-Kharlan tonight!"

"Kratos!" Yuan exclaimed. They body slammed each other and did a complicated handshake. "Yo my Brother! How you been?!"

"Ya know foo! Just livin' it up."

Yuan began reaching for the beer in Kratos's hand when he pulled away and said, "Whatcha doin' Yuan?"

"Why are we all of a sudden talking gangster?" asked Zelos.

"Kratos starts talking gangster when he's drunk," explained Mithos while Kratos took a messy swig from the beer bottle.

Then, out of the blue, Regal said, "Hey has anyone seen Presea? Regal wants to play and Presea love Regal's games."  
"Ooo! I like games too! Can me and Mithos come?"

"It's not that type of games," mumbled Regal as he walked out of the room.

"Can't you people go somewhere…anywhere else?" asked Emil in frustration.


	5. Fat Sheena plus more Randomness

The door opened and Sheena came in, "Hey Sheena," greeted Lloyd.

"Oh good," said Zelos, "now maybe there's actually one more straight person here….and I'm feeling quite lonely without my hunnies," then he looked over at Sheena and shouted, "WOAH SHEENA! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Sheena had definitely gained quite a bit more than a few pounds and could just barely make it through the door.

"What do you mean what happened to me? I'm exactly the same as last time you saw me."

"But…but you're FAT!" exclaimed Zelos.

"Zelos!" Genis scolded, "That's mean. Sheena isn't fat, she's just…voluptuous!"

"I'm not fat Zelos!"

Then Lloyd asked, "Sheena, what have you been eating?"

"Well…I did eat Corrine…"

"Bad Sheena!" said Zelos, Didn't you know Summon Spirits are very high in calories?!"

"I also ate the manna cannon…."

Once again the door swung open and Decus walked in.

"Decus!" exclaimed Zelos eagerly, "Yes! One more straight person!"

"Zelos, I've already told you…I'm bisexual."

"Oh…that's right."

"NO! Emil what are you doing? I thought there was something between us!"  
"There is something between us, and that something is Richter," then he added quietly, "We could do a threesome some time if you'd like."

"But what about Marta?" asked Lloyd unexpectantly.

"She's on vacation with her creepy bald dad. I, like Decus, am also bi, but lately I've been having stronger feelings for Richter."

Zelos took out his phone and began to dial a number.  
"Yes, hello, I would like to hire someone for the night…yes, definitely a girl…5 minutes? Great…and the cost…Okay, thank you," and with that Zelos hung up his phone and looked quite anxious.

In no time there was a knock at the door and Raine stepped in wearing an extremely skimpy outfit.

"Raine?!? So this is where you've been spending all your time?"  
"Don't ask questions. I thought I told you to stay away from Mithos. Come on Zelos, let's go somewhere else." With that Raine and Zelos left.

"Everyone else, let's go to the party!" exclaimed Kratos…and finally everyone left…leaving only Emil and Richter.

Thank god we're finally alone!" exclaimed Emil.

"I know! I thought that was never going to end!"

"That's it. I'm locking the door…and closing the window," declared Emil.

The blond walked over to lock the door and then headed back to the bedroom. Richter was already waiting under the covers.


	6. Alone

"Richter, I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Well, we're both sweaty anyway, so why don't we take a shower together?" asked Emil nervously twirling his hair in his hand.

Richter grinned and grabbed Emil's arm and walked to the bathroom. There was a small shower in the corner. They quickly undressed and Richter eagerly turned on the water and they both stepped in and closed the door. They stared at each other awkwardly for a second and then began to vigorously kiss as Richter pushed Emil against the wall. As he kept kissing, The older man kept his left hond on Emil's shoulder, pinning him to the wall as he began touching all over Emil's body with the other.

Emil wrapped his arms around his neck and continued making out with him as Richter's hand made it's way to Emil's penis and started rubbing it. Emil moaned and Richter kissed his neck and kept placing kisses down his body untill he was on his knees kissing the tip of his penis. He lightly licked it, but Emil tried to pull away.

"What is it?" asked Richter in confusion.

"This time I want you to fuck me."

"Oh," muttered Richter, and then added, "We can stay in here for a while longer and then go back to the bedroom."

Emil smiled seductively and grabbed Richter's hand and pulled him to his feet. He pushed Richter to the wall where he had been standing and then sat and began sucking at Richter's penis as the older man moaned. He intently sucked until his mouth filled with semen and he smiled at Richter. He began sofly running his fingers across his chest and began licking at his nipples. Then he began moving his tongue up untill he found Richter's mouth and began to make out with him again. Emil had become very horny and agressive and started nipping at Richter's lip and could taste the blood.

Richter puched Emil against the wall and ran his fingers through his wet blond hair and grabbed him and pulled Emil against him and kissed him hard. When Richter broke the kiss for air, they were both heavily panting.

Emil grabbed a bar of soap and began scrubbing off Richter's body. After completely washing him off from head to toe, Richter did the same to Emil, grinning when he went over some of the blond's ticklish spots and he squirmed.

Finally, Richter turned off the water and they walked back to the bed. Both were still soaking wet. Emil liked that.

"You can just let me do all the work. Just relax." said Richter as he positioned himself on top of Emil.

Richter started moving his body up and down as he held Emil's hips in place. Drips of water fell onto Emil from Richter's wet hair. The sensation Emil felt in his erected penis was incredible. Richter was very skillful in the way he moved, careful not to oush too hard. Emil moaned in immense pleaure. Richter took that as his queue to gradually get faster and harder, making Emil moan louder with each second that passed.

Emil could feel himself panting, though he didn't know why and his legs spread further apart. Why hadn't this felt as good when he's had sex with Richter earlier? Richter was panting heavily as thorugh he'd just run a long race. He began to start thrusting, which started to bring pain to Emil. When he started pushing even harder thought, the pain began to numb and there was only pleasure...a lot of pleasure.

Emil found it hard to restrain himself from screaming as Richter continued. He never wanted it to end. He'd never wanted Richter so much. His heart was swiftly pounding. With thrust Richter made, Emil nearly screamed.

"I...love...you," said Richter through his panting.

Emil reached his orgasim and moaned his lover's name and was then unable to get any words out. His body was shaking and soon he felt Richter's semen on him as well and then they both layed down on the out of breath.

"I love you too," whispered Emil in Richter's ear.

"You know what you said about Decus?" asked Richter unexpectedly as he twirled his hair with his finger.

"Umm...yeah," said Emil, sounding confused.

"Well...I don't know...it's your choice, but...maybe...like you said... maybe sometime we could..." he trailed off and eyed Emil nervously.

"We could what?" asked Emil.

"Maybe we could have a threesome..."


End file.
